Gravedad
by Deb90
Summary: Un segundo, un instante, un parpadeo... a veces no hace falta más que eso para que el mundo se tambalee. Cuando Quinn y Karofsky tienen un accidente todo se tambalea en la boda de Rachel y Finn, sobretodo Mercedes. Ambientado en el 3x14


**Disclaimer: Sigo teniendo pelo, lo que sigue significando que no soy Ryan Murphy, lo que sigue significando que esto no me pertenece. (Una pena la verdad...)**

* * *

><p>Primero de nada, para avisar y evitar que nadie quiera matarme, ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTÁ BASADO EN SPOILERS DEL 3X14, dicho esto me explico. A medida que se acerca el día van saliendo más y más spoilers, hoy después de ver unas fotos en tumblr se habló de la posibilidad de que la gran catástrofe del episodio sea un accidente que tenga que ver con Quinn y Karofsky; así que aquí tenéis mi idea de que podría pasar a raíz de eso, como repercutiría en Sam y Mercedes y como sería el final de este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRAVEDAD<strong>_

- Quinn y Karofsky han tenido un accidente de coche, tenemos que ir al hospital.

Una frase, una sola frase, y el mundo se había parado por completo. Hacía dos segundos todo estaba bien, bueno… Rachel estaba a punto de echar a perder su vida casándose con Finn, Finn a punto de echar a perder la suya por casarse con ella, Mercedes estaba intentando contener las lágrimas porque a pesar de notar los ojos de Sam clavados en ella, y haberlos notado durante todo el día, durante todos los días desde que le había dicho que no podían volver juntos, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse quererlo, no lo merecía.

Así que sí, tenía el corazón roto por propia iniciativa y estaba viendo como dos amigos cometían el peor error de sus vidas sin poder detenerlo, pero el mundo seguía girando, el aire seguía entrando a sus pulmones, era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Ahora ya no.

La frase de Santana, que se aferraba con fuerza a su teléfono móvil, los había paralizado a todos, Mercedes no pensó mucho en la lógica o el sentido de aquello, ni en que hacía Quinn con Dave Karofsky en un coche, o si siquiera estaban juntos, no pensó en nada; conocía a Santana, y solo le había hecho falta escuchar el tono en el que hablaba, ver la expresión de su cara y como se había cogido con fuerza al brazo de Brittany, solo aquello, y sabía que tenía motivos más que suficientes como para sospechar que su mundo estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

_Quinn. Karofsky. Respirar. Sam _

Su cerebro tan solo fue capaz de unir ideas difusas mientras su amiga acababa de pronunciar la frase y sin pensarlo, como un reflejo, como una necesidad, extendió el brazo para buscar la mano de Sam y nada más hacerlo notó como él se la sujetaba con fuerza. Ahí estaba, su punto de gravedad, su punto de apoyo, lo tenía, ahora podía mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Mike, y el grito hizo que todos reaccionasen.

Salieron del pequeño juzgado a toda prisa, chocando entre ellos mientras se gritaban como repartirse en los coches y se decían unos a otros que mantuviesen la calma; llegaron a la carrera al coche de Kurt y mientras el chico intentaba abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito, Rachel prácticamente saltó al asiento del copiloto, Mercedes se inclinó para ayudarla a meter dentro la cola y el velo del vestido y mientras Blaine le sacó a su novio las llaves de las manos temblorosas; Finn iba justo detrás de ellos pero Sam negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no entraban en el coche y el chico corrió hasta el de al lado; pocos segundos después ya estaban todos a bordo, Blaine conduciendo con expresión concentrada, Rachel con la cabeza hundida en los pliegues de la falda, Kurt sujetándose con fuerza al asiento delantero y Mercedes y Sam aferrados con fuerza el uno al otro, no se habían soltado ni un momento, y no tenían pensado hacerlo.

Blaine arrancó y se incorporó a la carretera detrás del coche de Mike y durante al trayecto al hospital ninguno dijo nada; en el silencio absoluto del coche Mercedes volvió sus pensamientos a Dios y los volvió plegarias, mientras apretaba la mano de Sam con fuerza, tanta que hasta ella misma se estaba haciendo daño, no dejó de pedir una y otra porque aquello acabase bien, por Dave, porque el chico estuviese bien, y por su hermana, por Quinn, por encontrársela con una sonrisa y poder arrollarla en un abrazo.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras cada uno se perdía en su propio mundo, pensando todos en lo mismo, rogando cada uno a su modo por lo mismo, y en cuanto llegaron al hospital todos bajaron con prisa, casi sin detener por completo los coches y sin atreverse a coger aire aún cruzaron las puertas.

Los padres de Karofsky y la madre de Quinn estaban sentados unos al lado de los otros en unas incómodas sillas de plástico, junto a ellos estaban el señor Schue y la entrenadora Sylvester y fue su profesor quien se giró a recibirlos:

- Chicos… - empezó a decir con las manos en alto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Santana.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? – cuestionó Mike.

- ¿Qué hacían juntos? – quiso saber Puck.

- ¿Cómo está Dave? – se interesó Kurt.

- ¿Quinn? – preguntó Mercedes, insegura de poder hablar mucho más.

- Chicos, esperad, dejadme hablar – insistió Will incapaz de entender todo lo que habían preguntado a la vez - somos muchos y aunque es la sala de espera no sé si podremos estar todos aquí, así que guardad silencio.

No hizo falta nada más para que todos callasen y asintiesen esperando la información; inconscientemente se acercaron más los unos a los otros, Mercedes y Sam no se había soltado, pero con la mano libre Mercedes asió la de Rachel, que apoyó la otra en la pared como si buscase equilibrio. Sam y Mike estaban hombro contra hombro, y el chico tenía rodeada a su novia por la cintura, Tina con brazo libre sujetaba de la misma manera a Kurt, que estaba de pie porque la mayoría de su peso descansaba contra Blaine. Brittany sujetaba con su mano libre la de Blaine, pero estaba completamente escondida en un abrazo a Santana, y esta tenía a Sugar bien sujeta al otro lado. La chica apretaba una mano en el hombro de Artie, que había movido las suyas para sujetar la suya y la de Puck, y completamente pegados a él Finn y Rory cerraban el grupo.

- Dave está en quirófano, tiene unas lesiones bastante feas, tiene una contusión cerebral, pero tienen que mirar el daño. En cuanto puedan vendrán a decir algo más.

Kurt perdió algo de pie, pero Blaine se apresuró a sujetarlo y el chico se lo agradeció con una mirada antes de asentir para que su profesor siguiese hablando.

- Aún no han dicho nada de Quinn – les dijo Will apenados de no poder decirles nada más; Mercedes giró la cabeza para mirar a Santana, y segundos antes de que las chicas se adelantasen para buscar a un médico, las puertas que tenían enfrente se abrieron y uno apareció:

- ¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray?

Al tiempo que Judy se ponía en pie todo el Glee dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Señora Fabray? – preguntó el doctor – Si me acompaña…

- Puede hablar aquí – dijo la mujer sorbiéndose las lágrimas y aferrándose a la mano que la entrenadora Sylvester le ofrecía – esta es la familia de mi hija.

- De acuerdo – empezó el hombre – por ahora no puedo decirle mucho, he salido solo a informarla… informarlos mientras preparan el quirófano. No quiero engañarlos, tiene unas lesiones bastante graves, ha perdido mucha sangre…

- ¡No lo diga! – casi gritó Santana – No hable ya en ese tono pesimista.

- No quiero sonar pesimista de verdad – aseguró el médico – vamos a hacer todo lo posible, pero tengo que informar de cómo están las cosas. Quinn no está bien, pero vamos a intentar ayudarla.

- Hágalo por favor – pidió Mercedes, agradeciendo que Sam se moviese lo suficiente como para hacerla apoyar la espalda en su pecho y así sostenerla – mi hermana es fuerte, hágalo.

- Os prometo que haremos todo lo posible – les aseguró el hombre, no iba cuestionar a aquella chica, aunque en el historial ponía que Quinn Fabray era hija única era obvio que en aquella sala estaban todos sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sam adivinando la pregunta que Mercedes había querido hacer pero había sido incapaz de pronunciar.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas durante unos instantes y finalmente la madre de Dave se adelantó hasta ponerse enfrente del grupo.

- Mi…mi hijo – empezó la mujer con voz temblorosa – él y su padre tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, mi Dave nos contó…nos contó que le gustaban los chicos, y no sé…estos días no estaba bien, tenía problemas en el instituto, quizás era por eso… Él cogió el coche y…

- Por favor no… - susurró Kurt con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas; para aquel momento tanto él como Tina y Sugar eran incapaces de contener las lágrimas.

- Iba camino a los barrancos, no respeto la línea en el cruce y… - la mujer fue incapaz de acabar la frase.

- Había frenazos – siguió Judy Fabray cogiendo la mano de la señora Karofsky – Dave debió de intentar frenar cuando vio otro coche, pero los dos debían de ir muy rápido… Quinnie llevaba prisa, no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo.

El silencio cayó como una losa en la sala de espera, Dave Karofsky se había llevado por delante el coche de Quinn Fabray porque se sentía tan mal que estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida. Dave Karofsky iba a suicidarse y sin pretenderlo había arrastrado consigo a Quinn Fabray. Dave y Quinn estaban luchando por sus vidas. Dave y Quinn estaban a punto de dejarlos. Y en aquella sala de espera no hubo más distinciones, dos personas estaban luchando por vivir, dos madres lloraban abrazadas por temor a perder a sus hijos y ni una sola voz se alzó ya que todos estaban ocupados en pedir dos milagros.

Mercedes sentía que iba a romperse, estaba a punto de caer al suelo, lo sabía, el mundo había dejado de girar sí, pero ella era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, no podía respirar y en cuanto cogiese aire rompería a llorar, lo sabía. Como también sabía que se estaba manteniendo en pie por Sam, gracias a Sam; su ex novio como todos los demás no había dicho una palabra, pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas con fuerza, como si aferrarse al otro fuese los que los mantuviese en pie, y Mercedes sospechaba que así lo era, además notaba la otra mano de Sam sujetarla con fuerza por la cintura, y se había apoyado por completo en su pecho, porque durante un instante había dejado de ver.

Estaba a punto de romperse, pero escuchar a Kurt llorar la ayudaba a mantenerse entera; las lágrimas de Kurt, los lloros un poco más lejanos de Britt que se mezclaban con susurros de consuelo a Santana, y los de la misma Santana que se entremezclaban con juramentos dichos a media voz. No podía derrumbarse si ellos estaban a punto de hacerlo, no podían caer a la vez porque alguien tenía que quedar en pie para levantar al resto, así que se concentró en aquello: el calor de la mano de Sam en la suya, el latido de su corazón contra su espalda, las lágrimas de Kurt, Brittany y Santana, y también la respiración disparada de Rachel.

- ¿A dónde… a dónde iba Q? – preguntó Brittany con un sollozo abrazada a su novia, Santana y ella la habían dejado en su casa cuando nadie había sido capaz de convencerla de ir a la boda, y la chica no se explicaba a donde había ido, y con su pregunta, formuló lo que el resto también quería saber.

- Quinnie… – empezó a decir Judy sin poder acabar; la entrenadora Sylvester le tendió un pañuelo y acabó la frase:

- Quinn había decidido ir a la boda.

* * *

><p>- ¡No! – el grito de Rachel resonó en la sala de espera, y por primera vez Mercedes tuvo que soltar la mano de Sam, su agarre a la cordura y al mundo, porque Rachel había caído de rodillas al suelo.<p>

- Rach – le susurró agachándose a su lado.

- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa – lloró la chica con la cara entre las manos – es mi culpa.

- Rachel no… - empezó a decir Finn acercándose a ella.

- ¡Es culpa mía! – le gritó su prometida antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Durante un instante todos miraron como la chica cruzaba las puertas con su traje de novia ondeando por la rapidez de sus pasos y ninguno fue capaz de moverse, pero cuando Finn fue a seguirla Mercedes no se lo permitió.

- Yo voy, es mejor que vaya yo – le dijo antes de mirar a Sam una vez más y salir detrás de ella.

La encontró sentada en la acera, nuevamente refugiada en los pliegues de la falda del vestido, como si intentase encogerse lo suficiente como para desaparecer. Se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada la abrazó para dejar que se derrumbase en ella.

- Es culpa mía – insistió una vez más.

- No es tu culpa Rach, no es culpa de nadie – le aseguró Mercedes.

- Fui yo y mi estúpida boda, ni siquiera os dejé cambiaros, os saqué de casa a toda prisa como si fuese lo más importante del mundo, ¡como si el mundo tuviese que pararse por mí! – chilló antes de verse obligada a dejar de hablar por las lágrimas.

Mercedes la estrechó contra ella mientras no dejaba de pensar que ahora sí se había parado el mundo, ahora que no se sabía si dos personas abrirían los ojos una vez más, ahora que Dave y Quinn habían podido haber sonreír por última vez. Ahora que corrían el riesgo de no oír más la risa de Quinn, ahora que quizás no pudiesen volver a abrazarla, ahora que los segundos dolían y todas las plegarias eran pocas. Ahora que la vida pendía de un hilo.

Pasado un buen rato Mercedes consiguió convencer a Rachel para volver a entrar, con ruegos, con súplicas, con amenazas, recordándole lo que la propia Quinn diría si la viese así, y con más abrazos de los que se podían contar consiguió ponerla en pie.

Ambas entraron de nuevo a la sala de espera, con Rachel trastabillando y dejando que su amiga la guiase, cerca de la puerta Sam, Mike y Tina esperaban para coger un café de la máquina cuando las vieron aparecer. Y en cuanto estuvieron a su altura fue Sam quien buscó la mano de Mercedes sin dudar.

- Necesito…necesito quitarme esto, ¿puede alguien llevarme a casa? Solo serán dos minutos y volveremos – pidió la judía con un hilo de voz tirando del cuello del vestido.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Finn? – ofreció Tina adelantándose para compartir un abrazo con sus dos amigas; Rachel negó con la cabeza rotunda.

- Nosotros te llevamos – dijo Mike – te cambias y así de paso avisamos en casa, no creo que tengamos noticias pronto.

- ¿Van a dejarnos estar aquí verdad? – preguntó Rachel.

- Como si tenemos que quedarnos en la acera Rach – le aseguró Sam.

- Está bien – asintió la chica, Mike y Tina apuraron sus cafés y los tres salieron de allí, las dos chicas abrazadas mientras él las guiaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de Tina.

Mercedes tomó aire y estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando escuchó una voz.

- Kurt, no es culpa tuya – decía Blaine.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a Sam parpadeando en un esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas.

- Kurt se echa la culpa, dice que tenía que haberse preocupado más por él, acompañarlo a hablar con sus padres… haber hecho algo – le explicó el rubio que se había desecho de su vaso para poder acariciar su brazo.

La chica bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas y lo estrechó con firmeza, intentando darse fuerzas con aquel gesto.

- Tengo que ir con Kurt – susurró.

- Está bien – contestó él en el mismo tono; Mercedes empezó a alejarse por el pasillo, pero su mano y la de Sam se resistían a soltarse, avanzó todo lo que pudo sin soltar su agarre en él, notando como su ex novio extendía el brazo para acompañarla todo lo posible y cuando dio el último paso antes de separarse de él sus dedos se desasieron con parsimonia. No querían soltarse, se necesitaban.

Pasó frente a Brittany y Santana y vio como la latina había caído rendida, probablemente agotada de tanto llorar, estaba tumbada de espaldas al resto, con la cabeza en el regazo de Britt, y Mercedes sabía porqué; Santana se había aislado del mundo, dándole la espalda al resto se había encerrado en su burbuja con Brittany y ahí se había podido permitir romperse.

La rubia acariciaba su pelo con dulzura mientras mantenía los ojos con fuerza y musitaba algo.

- ¿Britt? – le preguntó acuclillándose un instante a su lado - ¿Necesitas algo? – la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creían, la prueba estaba allí, en como velaba el sueño de Santana mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas no dejaban de correr por su cara, pero aquel golpe los había vuelto débiles a todos.

- Sí – le aseguró arreglándose como solo ella era capaz para regalarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces? – se interesó Mercedes al ver como volvía a cerrar los ojos concentrada.

- Desear – le dijo la rubia – cuando deseas algo con mucha, mucha, mucha fuerza y de verdad tiene más posibilidades de cumplirse. Así que voy a creer con todas mis fuerzas que Quinn y Dave van a estar bien.

- Voy a hablar con Kurt – le dijo su amiga teniendo que esforzarse de nuevo en tragarse las lágrimas – desea por mi también un rato, ¿vale?

Brittany asintió y le apretó la mano antes de dejarla seguir con su camino.

Cuando llegó al fondo del pasillo se encontró a Kurt con la cabeza hundida en las manos, murmurando reproches hacia si mismo y sin dejar de llorar, mientras Blaine a su lado la acariciaba la espalda y batallaba todas y cada una de las acusaciones que el chico blandía contra si mismo. Suspiró y giró de nuevo a mirar a Sam, una vez que se vio con fuerzas se acuclilló enfrente de su amigo como había hecho frente a Brittany y lo obligó a mirarla para hablar con él.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi dos horas más y todavía no sabían nada, nada; estaban en un duermevela continuo, ninguno iba a abandonar aquella sala hasta tener noticias, y ninguno iba a dejar de pedir que aquellas noticias los dejasen respirar de nuevo.<p>

- ¿Cuánto…? – empezó a preguntar Puck.

- Media hora desde que preguntaste cuanto tiempo había pasado la última vez – le dijo Mike tras mirar el reloj.

Sam, Artie y ellos dos estaban apoyados contra la puerta del baño, y desde allí podían ver a todos sus amigos en el pasillo. Brittany dormida contra el hombro de Santana, mientras Sugar descansaba mirando el techo con la cabeza en sus rodillas; Rory y Blaine esperando frente a la máquina para beber algo, Finn y Kurt hablando con los padres de Dave, Rachel bebiéndose a pequeños sorbos el té que Mercedes le había llevado y que Tina tenía que esforzarse en que se tomase, y Mercedes que había estado hablando con Judy Fabray hasta que esta había roto a llorar y se había abrazado a la chica.

- ¿Debería hablar con su madre? – preguntó Puck.

- Yo que tú no iría ahora – le dijo Artie – deja que Mercedes se quede un poco más.

- Yo no creo que pudiese soportarlo sin llorar – comentó Mike señalando con la cabeza a su amiga y a la señora Fabray.

- Mercedes es fuerte – comentó Puck.

- Pero no es Dios – explotó Sam enfadado pero manteniendo la voz baja, haciendo que los tres se girasen a mirarlo – Si es fuerte, tanto que ha conseguido calmar a Rachel, a Kurt, ha sido capaz de hablar con los padres de Dave, con Tina, ha salido a tomar el aire con Santana… ¿la habéis visto llorar?

- No – dijo Puck – por eso digo…

- Cállate – lo cortó Artie entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo.

- Mercy puede con el mundo – dijo Sam – y todo el mundo confía en que ella los sostenga, ¿y ella qué?

- Le llevaré un café a la señora Fabray – dijo Mike – así puedo quedarme yo un rato con ella, aunque no sé si Mercedes la dejará.

- No lo hará – aseguró Sam con una sonrisa consumida por la tristeza – mientras alguien pueda caer ella seguirá en pie.

En ese momento el móvil del chico vibró en su bolsillo y al sacarlo vio que era su madre quien lo llamaba, antes de encaminarse a la puerta cruzó una mirada con Mike y su mejor asintió, en una promesa silenciosa de tener los ojos clavados en Mercedes hasta que él volviese.

* * *

><p>Cuando la entrenadora Sylvester se sentó con ella y Judy Fabray, las anécdotas sobre la vida de Quinn empezaron a intercambiarse con más rapidez, desde momentos de su infancia al recuerdo de su alegría cuando la carta de Yale había llegado; y pasados unos minutos Mercedes tuvo que levantarse de allí con la excusa de tener que estirar las piernas.<p>

No hacía mucho que había mirado hacia donde Sam estaba, realmente miraba cada pocos minutos para buscar valor en su mirada, pero el chico había desaparecido de allí, su mirada se cruzó con la de Mike y en cuanto el moreno le señaló la puerta con un leve movimiento de cabeza se encaminó hacia allí.

Había anochecido y el aire había refrescado, tanto que Mercedes empezó a temblar tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, aunque sabía que no solo lo hacía por el frío.

Miró a los dos lados de la calle, buscando lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento, insegura de poder seguir en pie si no lo vislumbraba pronto, pero antes de dar con su mayor necesidad vio el velo de novia de Rachel tirado a un lado de la acera. En el mismo lugar en el que la chica se lo había sacado y lo había tirado antes de entrar de nuevo al hospital; por inercia, por hacer algo, por moverse y sentir que aún estaba viva se dirigió hacía allí y se agachó a recogerlo.

No era nada, era un trozo de tela pero verlo la hizo atragantarse con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. El velo de novia de Rachel, el signo de la boda que no se había llegado a celebrar, del error que no se había llegado a cometer, de algo que no había pasado porque una catástrofe había sacudido el mundo; y quizás el resto del mundo siguiese como siempre, pero no el suyo, no el de sus amigos, su familia.

Pensó en la boda de Rachel y Finn, cortada por un segundo de mala suerte, en la de Quinn, que ahora mismo no sabía si jamás llegaría a presenciar, porque no sabía si en unas horas, en unos minutos, en unos instantes, Quinn seguiría existiendo. Pensó en la posible boda que no sabía si vería, en los momentos de la vida de Quinn que podría jamás llegar a compartir, y en los de su propia vida que su amiga podía perderse.

Pensó también en Dave, en las oportunidad que él y Quinn podían perder, las personas que podían jamás llegar a conocer, las metas que podían jamás llegar a alcanzar, en las cosas que podían perder la oportunidad de sentir, en las vidas que tenían por vivir y que podían quedar incompletas, y en entonces escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y sabiendo de quien eran soltó el velo y se levantó para correr hasta él.

Sam la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y en el mismo momento en el que se refugió a llorar en su pecho los cerró en torno a ella, y entonces por fin se dejó ir; porque allí podía llorar, porque allí estaba segura, estaba protegida, estaba en casa, allí se podía permitir caer porque Sam jamás dejaría que llegase al suelo. Allí podía sollozar hasta quedarse sin respiración porque Sam siempre le daría aire. Allí podía dejar de moverse el mundo o girar en un torbellino sin sentido, porque pasase lo que pasase Sam jamás la soltaría. Porque Sam era todo, incluida la gravedad que la mantenía en sus pies.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que no hizo nada más que sollozar contra él, sujetándose a su espalda con fuerza y sabiendo que las rodillas ya le habrían fallado sino fuese porque él la sostenía con fuerza; las lágrimas de Sam caían en su pelo, y en un par de ocasiones fue él quien convulsionó por el llanto pero en ningún instante soltó su agarre en ella.

- No puede…no puede irse – lloró Mercedes.

- No va a irse a ninguna parte – le aseguró Sam dejando un beso en su cabeza – no sin luchar, no es el estilo de Quinn.

- Es, es mi hermana, no puede hacerme esto – insistió la chica, ahora era ella quien no podía contenerse y por primera vez en todo el día se sentía con el derecho de no hacerlo.

- No lo hará, no sin presentar batalla, es Quinn, va a luchar con uñas y dientes; además sabe que como no lo haga jamás se lo perdonarás, ni tú, ni Santana, ni Brittany, ni Rachel, ni yo… no va a dejarnos si puede evitarlo – reafirmó él estrechándola aún con más fuerza, hasta el punto de resultar incómodo para ambos, pero igualmente necesario.

- Rachel es incapaz de dejar de llorar, Kurt está destrozado – empezó a decir Mercedes siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos – Hace horas pensábamos que lo peor que podía pasar era esa boda y ahora el mundo se está yendo a la mierda; Quinn se puede morir por estar donde no debía cuando no debía, y Dave puede morir porque nadie le hizo sentir que mereciese la pena vivir y…

- Mercy – intentó interrumpirla el chico limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- No, déjame hablar – pidió ella sujetan sus muñecas con firmeza – Quinn y Dave están luchando por sus vidas, no sabemos si van a llegar a mañana, y si uno de los dos no…no lo consigue jamás seremos los mismos. Quedaremos marcados de por vida porque ya no podremos tenerlos en nuestras vidas, porque un instante, un solo instante puede truncarte la vida. No es un cliché, no es una película, es real. En este hospital pueden estar a punto de morir un chico que lo último que se llevará de este mundo es que a nadie le importa, y mi hermana también, y sé que lo último que se llevaría Quinn es el haberle fallado a Rachel. Dos buenas personas pueden estar a punto de morir pensando lo peor de si mismos.

- Escucha… - empezó Sam de nuevo viendo como le costaba hablar entre lágrimas.

- No – lo cortó ella testaruda – No quiero que me pase a mi, ni que te pase a ti, no quiero estar un segundo más negando lo que quiero, lo que siento, lo que necesito. Porque puede que haya hecho las cosas mal, pero soy humana, la gente la fastidia y aprende a arreglarlo y a no estropearlo más. Y yo sé que jamás lo estropearía contigo – le dijo soltando al fin sus muñecas para sujetar su cara e inclinarlo hasta acabar frente contra frente – Y sé que te quiero, que me haces falta, y que yo te hago falta a ti, que los días buenos contigo son mejores y que cuando pasa una desgracia lo único que me mantiene en pie eres tú. Así que dime si no te he perdido, porque te necesito, y te quiero, y te lo dije, te querré siempre, y si ahora es tarde me dará igual, porque mientras siga teniendo vida que vivir, lucharé por vivirla contigo.

- Mercy…si no te tengo simplemente sobrevivo, tú eres lo que me hace vivir – consiguió pronunciar Sam entre sus propias lágrimas, a pesar de todo el dolor Mercedes consiguió regalarle una sonrisa y se abrazó de nuevo a él con fuerza. Se quedaron así, enredados en brazos del otro, sosteniéndose el uno al otro hasta que Sam notó la piel de ella demasiado fría.

- Vamos dentro – le dijo tirando con suavidad de su mano – te vas a congelar.

Mercedes asintió y se cogió a su brazo con las dos manos, y apoyada en él consiguió entrar de nuevo al hospital. La situación seguía igual, repartidos por las sillas, el suelo o paseando de un lado al otro sus amigos, sus profesores y los padres de los dos chicos seguían esperando.

Sam y ella se dirigieron a uno de los asientos libres, donde la chaqueta de él había quedado olvidada y nada más sentarse el chico se la echó por encima a modo de manta; Mercedes le sonrió y se abrazó de nuevo a su brazo, entrelazando de nuevo sus dedos con los suyos. Pasados un par de minutos Rachel salió del baño y al verlos se sentó a su lado en el suelo, descansando su cabeza en las rodillas de Mercedes que desasió una de sus manos de su novio para acariciar el pelo de su amiga, que se relajo un poco ante el contacto aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban y mientras tanto ellos se daban fuerzas unos a otros, en susurros, en abrazos, en miradas, y cuando tras preguntarle a Sam la hora por quinta vez él se inclinó a decírsela en voz baja, Mercedes encontró también la fuerza y el consuelo en un beso.

Fue un roce dulce y suave, una caricia como las que sus dedos no habían dejado de regalar a sus manos, pero fue con eso con lo que por fin Sam consiguió hacer que dejase de temblar; su novio fue a apartarse pero ella se estiró lo suficiente como para impedírselo, la mitad del mundo estaba dormido, aunque fuese un sueño intranquilo y fugaz, la otra mitad perdido en sus esperanzas y ella necesitaba aquel beso.

Con dulzura y con calma sus bocas su reencontraron, y también sus lenguas, no era el beso apasionado y arrollador con el que había fantaseado en las ocasiones en las que se dejaba pensar en lo que sería volver con él; era mejor. Aquel beso llevaba vida, amor, fuerzas, promesas, esperanzas, aquel beso era decirse que siempre estarían allí, dispuestos a sostener al otro y a vivir a su lado tanto como les diese la vida.

Se separaron ambos con una sonrisa triste y Sam dejó un beso en su nariz antes de apoyar la cabeza en la pared y cerrar los ojos unos minutos, no dormiría pero sería lo más cerca que estaría de descansar en aquel momento, unos minutos de descanso robados a aquella agoniosa espera mientras se aferraba al mundo, a ella.

Mercedes bajó la vista y vio como Rachel ni se había inmutado con la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente, todavía abrazada a sus piernas y perdida en sus pensamientos; cuando levantó la mirada se cruzó con la de Santana que le regaló una sonrisa devastada pero sincera, y supo que su amiga lo había entendido.

Santana había entendido lo que acababa de pasar porque ella estaba en la misma situación, sentada al otro lado del pasillo con la cabeza reposando en el hombro de Brittany, Santana se aferraba en aquel abrazo a lo mismo que se había aferrado ella en el beso que acababa de compartir. Porque ni Santana ni ella podrían mantenerse en pie solas, tampoco Brittany o Sam, pero mientras tuviesen al otro a su lado serían capaces; rotos, deshechos y desgarrados, pero se mantendrían en pie. Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió ambas hicieron lo mismo, antes de levantarse sacudieron con suavidad a la persona que tenían al lado, y fuertemente agarradas a su mano se prepararon para oír lo que tuviesen que oír. Porque solo así serían capaces de afrontarlo.

Mercedes ayudó a Rachel a ponerse en pie, aunque las fuerzas de la chica solo dieron para sentarse en la silla, y tras compartir una última mirada con Sam se giró para enfrentar las palabras del médico.

Pasase lo que pasase, se parase o no el mundo, dejase o no de respirar, se rompiese o no, se mantendría en pie porque Sam estaba a su lado; por eso cuando el médico empezó a hablar y su primera frase la sacudió se cogió a él con más fuerza, porque era su punto de gravedad.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pero uno de vuestros amigos no lo ha conseguido.

_Quinn. Dave. Respirar. Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Review this chapter <em>está ahí abajo y yo estoy deseosa de saber que os pareció, ¿tiene sentido? ¿encaja? ¿me merezco un granizado? Vosotros diréis ^^


End file.
